Wataru-kun or Taru-kun?
by fabshoujo12138
Summary: Satou could not find her partner Takagi, who seemingly disappeared after a stakeout. But instead, she found an elementary school student. Is there any connection between the two guys, differencing 20 years in age?
1. Chapter 1

Takagi had been absent for a full day.

Which was strange, as Takagi almost never got sick.

It bothered a certain lady detective that her adorable and flustering partner was seemingly gone off the face of the earth.

Satou asked the keibu, who was reading some reports.

"Any news from Takagi-kun?"

"No, Satou-kun, but I'll tell you the minute the he calls."

He gave Satou a fatherly pat on the back.

* * *

Another red light.

Satou watched the car in front of her with a bored look on her face.

It would seem like she had gotten caught at every red light on her way home.

Maybe Takagi-kun supposedly found a new girl and look where it got her now.

Just because he didn't call me at all today and yesterday does not necessarily mean that Takagi-kun found a new girlfriend.

Well I trust that takagi kun won't.

She gazed out to the streets.

There were students walking down the sidewalk engaged in a lively conversation, a seemingly unconscious figure lying under one of trees in Beika district park, and a few blocks beyond that Satou could see her apartment.

Wait, what!

She looked and there it was, hidden like a shadow within the shade of a tree.

Before Satou could have made any guess at what was going on, there was a loud honk.

Oh, it's already the green light!

Satou turned the corner and parked her car alongside the road.

She closely inspected the figure lying on the grass patch.

There was blood on his hair, coming from a head wound on the left side.

He was suprising small, being that he looked not much older than first or second grade.

Satou gently picked him up.

He's pretty light…

Once she shut the door, Satou drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to the nearest hospital.


	2. The mysterious boy

Satou waited anxiously outside the kid's room.

Finally after a half hour, a nurse allowed her in.

The boy's head was wrapped in a clean bandage, his blood all cleaned off.

With that sleeping face and innocent smile, he had to be the cutest kid Satou had ever seen.

Wait, he looked like someone...

The doctor gestured to her to have a seat.

"Are you his relative?"

"Ah, no. I just happened to find him and I brought him here…."

"Oh, I see…."

The doctor carefully measured the sleeping boy's temperature.

"39° Celcius. well even though he has fever, he's in a stable enough condition to be taken home after he regains conciousness. Most children don't like staying at a hospital unless they had to, you see. "

He added a chuckle and cleared his throat.

"I would give you the necessary intructions if you are willing to take him home."

"That's fine. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind," Satou replied good-naturedly.

The doctor gave her relatively simple instructions:

Change his bandages and apply ointment every 8 hours.

Give him plenty of fluids and keep him warm.

That's simple.

* * *

"Miwako, who is this?"

"I just found him unconcious on the streets, so I was hoping we could take him in until we could find his parents."

The mother sighed as her daughter said this like it happened everyday.

Then again, she was a police officer, so it was to be expected.

Looking back at boy, he was still lying unconscious in satou's arms.

Ryoko-san ushered the boy to Satou's room and laid him on Satou's bed.

The senior Satou observed him with a warm smile.

"Miwako, you should really settle down by now, ne?"

Satou took off.

Sighing at why her daughter refused to take interest in a love life, Ryoko-san put a cool cloth on the boy's forehead.

* * *

_Hi guys! It's my first time trying to write a fanfic, and you can see I got a lot of inspiration from a previous fanfic that I read, called 'chibified' by pheonickx. It's a really great piece of work written and I loved it. However the storyline here is going to be a little different and longer, and I will be glad if you all can review and comment on my work, thankyou! :)_


	3. Chibi police officer?

Satou returned home at night, and met her mom at the door.

"You knew I have a meeting with my friends tonight Miwako! Besides, I think he would just sleep through the night so all you have to do is just watch over him. Is that really too much to ask?"

"No problem."

"Okay then."

With that, the elder Satou walked out the door.

Satou peeked into her room to see how he was doing.

The kid was fast asleep, soft snores filling the room.

His temperature is lower now, and his breathing is much better.

Satou yawned softly.

She planned for a 5 minute nap before she unpacks her things.

* * *

Takagi woke up at night.

He stretched out his arms and yawned, but quickly stopped as it made his head hurt.

Takagi rubbed his head, only to find that it had been neatly bandaged.

Just where in the world am I? And what happened? I was at a stakeout and I suddenly fell asleep? Oh crap, Megure keibu is going to scold me again!

It certainly wasn't his room, since it was way too clean.

Well, at least I could see again. I seriously thought I was going to turn blind.

Then he nearly jumped out of bed as he saw his reflection in the mirror on the dressing table.

A dressing table?!

After a few minutes of some horrific discoveries, Takagi was very sure of one fact.

He had somehow "chibified" into his child form.

His original working suit was neatly folded in a corner.

Takagi checked the contents inside: his notebook , phone , and wallet appeared to be untouched.

He relaxed a little and hid his belongings.

A glance at his watch shown that he somehow woke up after 2 days and 2 nights have passed.

I time travelled?!

Oh yeah, I spotted suspicious people on that stakeout.

Where was it? Ah, beika district park.

I was sent there for a stakeout as people reported seeing suspicious men loitering around there.

I was there 2 days ago and saw the 2 men walking around. i think my hiding place were found and they were threatening me with a "miracle pill" that would have killed me in agonizing torture after they found me. I was clearly caught off guard, and attacked from behind, that explains my bruised head.

Amongst the searing pain that had resulted after swallowing the pill, Takagi remembered seeing men dressed in black laughing and walking away. It was dark at night, so he could not make out the figure properly.

The last thing he remembered was that his bones felt like they were burning and he was trembling non-stop.

I guess their drug didn't manage to kill me….

Wait, does that mean me being shrunk was a side effect of that drug?

It was certainly a possibility.

Either way he had to get out of here.

As he tried to move the covers however, Takagi registered a warm weight on his knees.

A peaceful smile crossed his face as he saw a figure resting on his knees, fast asleep.

His expression turned to panic as he recognized the sleeping face.

Just how had he ended up in Satou-san's house?

_Well this fanfic do not have mystery inside, but it includes a little but of Conan's deduction later on. Sorry if the storyline is boring or have no suspension, so feel free to drop any review and critics. Thankyou for reading this, all. :) and so sorry as I used several names from the fanfic "chibified". Guys go read it too, storyline is amazing. _


	4. That boy called Taru

The next morning, Ryoko-san was about to prepare breakfast as usual.

Just when she was about to get started however, she heard light footsteps coming this way.

She was met by the brown eyes of a little boy.

"Are you feeling better now? What's your name, little boy?"

"I'm fine now! You must be satou-san's okaa-san!"

How did he know my name? Probably miwako told him last night, thought Ryoko san.

"Then what's your name, boy?"

"Boku wa.. Taka-"

Satou-san would never believe me if I said I got shrunk into a first-grader!

Name, name, name….

"Um…. Nice to meet you, boku Hirumi Taru des!"

Takagi gave a polite little bow before he proceeded to ask whether he can be of any help in the kitchen.

It's just like I got a son that appeared out of nowhere, thought the elder Satou.

"Let me see, you can chop those green onions for the misou soup. You can use a knife right?"

I can chop and I can cry too. Takagi silently moaned at the sight of the unfriendly onions.

"Taru-kun" proved to be helpful and kind.

Not to mention cute and adorable!

* * *

Satou woke in the morning to an empty bed.

Waa?! It's morning! I was only going to sleep for an hour….

Wait….

Just where was the kid?

She ran out of the room to frantically search around the house, but skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen.

There he was, chopping green onions.

Wearing an overlarge apron with flowers of all things.

And crying.

Satou sweatdropped at the idea of her mother training a seven year-old as free maid.

She watched with interest as the boy continued chopping the ingredients.

Then, he finally saw her standing in the doorway as he turned to carry the bowls to the table.

"S-Satou-oneesan!"

He looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

How did he know my name? Probably from kaa-san. Satou thought.

Poor kid.

"Isn't Taru-kun so nice? He offered to help me with breakfast and the dishes!"

Taru-kun.

What a nice name that bore some similarity to a certain partner of hers….

"Oba-chan," Taru-kun chirped. "I'm done with preparing the misou soup…."

"That's very lovely of you, taru kun!"

* * *

Papers. Handcuffs. Car keys. Notebook. More papers.

Okay, she was all set.

Just when she was about to run out the door, Satou almost crashed into a small figure.

"H-Here Satou-neesan. It's a bento box to eat at work. oba-san said I could use the leftover food…"

Taru-kun held out a small package.

How sweet.

"Thanks Taru-kun! I'll be going now, bye!"

Takagi looked at satou's disappearing figure and sighed.

Takagi inwardly groaned at the thought of spending a whole afternoon with Satou-san's mother.

He was pretty sure mothers had this strange urge to know some things if a random kid appeared on their doorstep bleeding and feverish.

Not to mention having to start his life over again, just after his so-called date.

That and he really didn't like to lie, especially when it came to a subject vaguely related to Satou-san.

* * *

So anyways here he was, sitting at a table right across Ryoko-san, alone.

"Taru-kun, you aren't a runaway, are you?"

"eh?"


	5. His story

Come on blockhead, think of some story!

"No, my parents…."

My parents are in Osaka right now…. And they have a 26 year old man as a son, not a first grader.

But still….

Takagi lowered his voice down a tone.

"My parents, they died in a car accident recently…. They weren't on the news since it happened near a school and the principal didn't want bad publicity….."

Really, he didn't want to got beyond that because any more and he might jinx it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Taru-kun. D-Do you have any relatives?"

Ryoko-san's voice held a tinge of melancholy, as if she were to shed tears if he continued anymore.

Takagi felt awful for playing with her emotions, but he continued.

"Um… I have an uncle, but he's away in the States to become a famous doctor. And my aunt is on her honeymoon around the world right now…."

Well, at least I'm not telling all lies.

Before Ryoko-san could ask anymore questions, Takagi spoke up.

"Please obaa-san, can I stay with you and Satou-neesan?"

Takagi winced at how childish he souunded, but that was how he was 20 years ago!

More than just his life was at stake if those people found out that he was alive!

"Hmm, I guess….."

Ryoko-san sounded, just a bit hesitant so Takagi decided to end the conversation politely.

"Thank you, Oba chan! I think I should call a few places, to say that I'm staying with a nice auntie for now!"

And her girlfriend.

Now what, oh yes, Megure keibu...

* * *

After making sure that Satou-san's mother was nowhere within hearing range, Takagi quietly dialed the Division One headquarters.

"Ah, Megure-keibu? T-This is Takagi Wataru. I-I'm calling in for a leave of absence. It's a family matter and I will have to go out of Japan for a while. I'll come back as soon as possible. Oh, and please tell Satou-san not to worry."

"Oh, takagi kun! Sure, but why do you sound like a girl?"

Oh no! My voice is still a 8 year old, before it broke!

"Uh... I'm.. Having a cold!"

"Ah... Take care. Make sure you don't continue being girlish after recovery!"

Takagi moaned. Things couldn't get any worse. As conan-kun said, he's hopeless.

* * *

Takagi-kun had gotten himself into a mess. Firstly, he got stuck in his girlfriend's house, and became her mother's little assistant. Secondly, he had no way of returning to his normal self and get back to work. Maybe a wage cut is waiting for him. Maybe worse. And satou's inability t contact him might lead to her over-thinking.

He moaned like some broken record.

"Taru-kun?" Ryoko called out.

Takagi snapped out of his worries and hurriedly answered.

"Get this bento for miwako, can you? I'm sure she's so absorbed in her work that she'll skip lunch again."

"Hai~" takagi dragged his voice to give it a childish tint, and rushed off.

"Sigh, normally it would be me treating sato-san lunch!" He moaned as he made his way to the MPD.

But everything remained the same, just that chibi takagi-kun is treating her lunch.

* * *

how are you guys liking the story so far? There's still quite a few more chapters to go. I hope you had fun reading this as much as I had fun writing this. :) thankyou. This isn't really satoxtakagi except until the last few parts. mainly it's taruxsato


	6. Sato's wonders

"Sato neesan? I bought bento for you!"

Sato smiled and took the box. She patted takagi's head, totally unaware of the blush on his face.

She then saw a twig on takagi's head, so she bent down to take it off.

"Speaking of which, taru-kun, you look a little... Like takagi-kun."

Takagi stiffed. You're so close, satou San! Yes yes it's me! he had to hide his identity, those men in black were dangerous, and sato will do anything once she gets her hand on the case. Takagi had to protect her.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Yumi appeared and slapped sato.

"Ah, miwako! What's that, bento from takagi kun?" She teased.

Sato clenched her fists. Yumi gulped, she reminded her buddy of something bad.

"That bastard takagi! He's absent again! I'm going to call him for this last time, he'd better pick up!"

She grabbed her phone and dialled the all too familiar number.

Instantly, a melody chirped out of takagi's pocket.

"Taru?" Both ladies look at him, puzzled.

"Sato neesan! Please come with me now to the canteen!"

Grabbing sato's hand, they left yumi behind, still standing in astonishment.

* * *

Satou's wonders :

"How did taru kun know my name all of a sudden? Furthermore, he's only a 7 year old kid, how could he call my sirname instead of miwako? That's way too formal for kids."

"And why is that taru-kun's phone rang right when I'm calling takagi-kun?"

"What does he have to tell me? It couldn't be.. Wataru and taru..."

"And how did he know where's the canteen in the MPD?"

Something's definitely fishy.

But it couldn't be!


	7. Just a normal kid, eh?

Takagi shivered. If he told the truth to his girlfriend, who knows if he'll ever see a young sato appear before him or what. He just couldn't open his mouth to spill out the truth.

Gommena, sato-san!

"So, taru kun, what do you have to tell me?" Sato San asked pleasantly.

"Uhm... That is... Takagi keiji is my relative! He's.. Overseas because of urgent matters, which is private... So he left his phone with me!"

There was silence for quite a while.

Sato opened her mouth after a deep thought. "How long... Will he take."

Her tone changed from firm to soft. That scared takagi.

"When he left... He said maybe a month. He asked you to please wait for him. He will come back soon, I promise."

"Oh! And he shown me around the MPD before, so I kind of know the ways!"

Takagi stammered.

"Taru-kun..." sato-san narrowed her eyes. He saw sorrow and longing inside those violet coloured eyes.

"Guess it's just me and taru-kun for now, ne?" Keeling down, sato put both hands on takagi's shoulders.

Sorry, satou-San. Really, I'm sorry.

* * *

"Tadaiima!" Sato san chirped as she stepped home.

"Okaii-ri!" Takagi replied.

He marveled at how fast women can recover from some intense emotions.

This way... It's just like they're... Married. Takagi felt his cheeks burning at this point of time.

Chotto matte. an 8 year old husband and a 28 year old wife?

That blissful feeling turned 180 degrees to disgust.

"Nene, taru kun, I'm wondering.." Said sato as she unpacked her stuff,

"If takagi-kun and I were married, would we have a boy who looks just like, you?"

Takagi spit out the hot chocolate he was drinking.

" Sato neesan! This topic is unhealthy for children!"

"Just kidding. I wanted a girl. And it's okay to call me miwako!"

But I want a ... Boy. Takagi moaned inwardly.

"Chotto, Taru-kun, look at you. You're having hot chocolate all over you, are you using your shirt to drink? I'll give you a bathe then!"

Ah, a bathe. A bathe?

A BATHE!

"Sa-uh-miwako neechan! No no it's okay! I'm fine on my own! No!"

His face turned apple red. He tried to deny frantically, but sato did not put that on mind.

"Taru kun! Don't tell me you hate bathing, don't you! That's not a good boy!"

"No, I mean... I can do it on myself!"

"It's okay, it's funner this way, lets go! You can take your rubber duckie along too!" She grabbed his hand and started towards the bathroom.

Ryoko San heard taru's cries and checked on him.

"Obaa-chaaan! Miwako neechan is taking me to bathe!"

Takagi panicked.

"Is it okay, miwako?"

"Of course! Taru-kun is only a 7 year old little boy! How does he know anything?"

But takagi-kun is only a 26 year old man. How could he not know anything.

Takagi now had to hide the truth to sato.

* * *

If satou miwako ever found out about his real identity, takagi wataru is officially done.

He's going to get killed.

* * *

well... About the last part, I got the idea from conan&ran. Episode 28, remember? xD hope you guys can give me reviews, and in the meantime, enjoy! And a cliffhanger: the detective boys are "debuting" the next chapter!


	8. A day with Satou

By the time takagi stepped out of the shower, his whole face was covered in nose bleed. Though he tried to cover his eyes, he still saw everything.

thinking of sato's body leaning over his... Made his nose erupt again.

Boy, I can't sleep tonight, for sure.

Maybe taru kun had good privileges sometimes.

Especially getting stuck in his GIRLFRIEND'S place.

* * *

"Taru-kun! Today's Saturday, lets go out to haido shopping mall!"

In the early hours of the morning, sato barged into taru's room, announcing her plans to a still snoring takagi-kun.

Takagi looked up at her sleepy-eyed.

"Nani? Is this counted as a date?"

more like babysitting.

And moreover, it's sato treating him!

Nothing's impossible, and this is driving him almost nuts.

Takagi hastily got dressed and ran out of the house.

"Taru-kun, here." Sato offered him her hand.

"Uh.. Thankyou."

"Why are you blushing?"

"I.. I am? How ... Could! It's just that.. I have a lot of energy!" Takagi fumbled for an excuse.

What kind of excuse was that, as he stuck out his tongue.

* * *

"Ano-sa, taru-kun, lets get you some new clothes today! But before that, we'll go have lunch first okay?"

"Haaai."

Oi oi, satou treating him? For months he treated satou lunch, this was the first time he's ... Getting free lunch.

As he sat opposite satou on the dining table, she seemed so much taller than before. Just by looking at the menu would block takagi's full view.

He's hopeless, just as conan said.

"Do you attend school now, taru-kun?"

"Er... No."

"I see.. I heard your story from kaa-san."

"Er I used to attend a different school far away from here last time!"

Which is pretty true.

20 years ago he's not in beika district.

"Alright then, onee-san is going to register you for teitan elementary, okay?"

If that could make sato less suspicious, anything is fine...

But conan-kun is there. That kid is very sharp, just by looking at people he can.. Notice something weird.

takagi cupped his hands together and prayed that he won't be meeting conan from now.

Speaking of which, he is around conan-kun's height now.

"Am I really this short last time?!" He groaned.

His felt weird that his legs are not touching the ground. He could even swing it back and forth!

But imagining a 26 year old swinging his legs.. That seemed ultra gay.

"What drinks do you want?" Sato asked.

"Coffee! Don't I always drink that?"

"Mah, kids are not supposed to drink coffee! Lets have fruit juice instead, okay?"

Oh no! That was close. Takagi broke into a cold sweat.

"I'll take.. Apple juice then."

* * *

"Ah... Sato keiji!"

Just as the two was leaving the restaurant, they bumped into a trio.

"Ayumi-chan?"

Crap! The shounen tantei dan!

And conan-kun behind!

How to do now?

He hid behind sato's back, clutching her clothes tightly.

He wrenched at the thought of being scared, but there was no choice.

"You guys are here on yourselves?"

Sato asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah! We're here to play at the game centre! Kamen Yaibaaaa~"

Genta chirped.

Conan who remained silent just now spoke up.

"Holla, sato-keiji, who is that boy behind you?"

_next chapter, you will see Conan's suspicions and Haibara will appear too! Thankyou for your support. x)_


	9. Teitan elementary, into grade 1 class B!

Oh no!

"Er that's.. Ta-"

"Miwako neechan! I want to go to the toilet!"

Takagi pulled his girlfriend towards the toilet before satou could officially introduce "taru".

"Ne taru-kun, don't be so shy okay. Just go up to them and shout out your name. Those kids are very friendly!" Sato encouraged him afterwards.

Takagi was on the verge of "tears". Who could help him!

He looked out, the shonen tantei dan had disappeared.

Another long day awaits him.

* * *

"Taru-kun! You're going to teitan elementary, class 1B tomorrow!" Sato announced a few days later.

Class 1B. Wait class 1B! Conan-kun and haibara-San are in there! It won't be long before his identity get uncovered, and announced to the detective boys, to sato-San, to megure-keibu, and to the whole MPD! Maybe soon the whole world will know!

Takagi freaked out at that thought.

But he had to go! He hung his head low and sighed.

"Ah!" Satou slapped him on the back.

Now that he's younger, it seemed ultra painful.

Man, he should learn to be a man. The last time satou patted him on the back at shiratori's house, he was scared out of his life!

Then sato went up and gave takagi a bear hug.

"It's good, ne taru-kun? You can finally live a normal life again! Gamba des!"

It was now that my life became abnormal! Takagi moaned again.

* * *

Takagi's "first" day of school:

"Eh... Hehehe.. I'm Hiruma taru des! Hehehe nice to meet you all.."

Takagi stammered with his signature move- rubbing the back of his head and a nervous laugh. He kept wiping his face with a hankerchief, standing in front of a whole class was not an easy task!

"Does anyone want to show Hiruma kun around the school?" Kobayashi sensei asked.

"Watashi!" Ayumi chan raised her hand, followed by genta, mitsuhiko.

"Oi, you guys! Don't miss the next class afterwards!"

Conan narrowed his eyes to a half moon shape.

Takagi laughed nervously again. He was expecting this.

How?! How in the world did I get into this mess?!

He started hitting his head repeatedly.

He imagined him going back to his normal life. The sight of megure keibu scolding him and cutting his wage and satou nagging at him made him scared. So scared that he wanted the toilet.

"Ne taru, what are you doing?" Genta asked.

Takagi looked up. The whole of 1B is staring at him.

"I think taru-kun is having a headache! I think he wants the toilet!" Ayumi chirped.

The trio started dragging takagi towards the toilet like some criminal. He could actually use the toilet now.

* * *

While the trio was still marvelling over their new friend, conan stared at takagi quietly.

"Edogawa kun." Haibara whispered.

"Ah. He's the boy hiding behind satou-keiji the other day at haido shopping mall."

"Do you sense something?"

"Don't know. I find it weird that he could remember the detective boy's names so quickly. And when he called them for the first time, he actually called them by name instead of surname. And after realising that, he quickly changed to calling their surname."

Haibara silently nodded. She agreed, but sensed nothing wrong with the boy, that is, from the organisation.

"Haibara. After school, there is a possibility that satou-keiji is going to fetch him. I'll ask her then."

His spectacles shined.


	10. Edogawa kun: deduction showdown

"Ja matte ne, taru-kun!"

The detective boys exclaimed at the shoe lockers.

"Oi oi oi, where are you guys going?" Conan asked , feigning interest.

"Game centre again, conan-kun, ai-chan, want to come?" Ayumi replied light heartedly.

"Pass." They replied in unison.

* * *

"Haibara." Conan suddenly lowered his voice and pointed to the school gate.

Outside there parked a red car, an FD.

Standing by the car, in her working attire, was satou-keiji.

"Taru" saw his "babysitter" too, and ran towards her.

Conan and haibara followed.

"Taru-kun!" Satou keiji shouted as she took over takagi's school bag.

"How was school? Ah conan-kun, haibara-chan! How did taru-kun behave today?"

Conan broke into a smile. "Hiruma-kun is really good today! Ne sato-keiji, who is taru-kun to you? Is he involved in a case so you're here?"

Takagi tensed at the sentence " is he in a case?"

"Nope! Taru-kun is a relative of takagi-kun. He's just staying over at my house as his family... Could not take care of him. I found him lying unconsciously on the roadside when going home last week."

Sato replied without a look of suspicion.

"Eh..." Conan muttered.

"It was kinda weird," satou continued, "when I found him lying on the ground he was wearing big sized clothes, too big for him. Its so weird as he's wearing a grown man's suit!" She laughed.

Takagi did multiple inner facepalms.

"Speaking of which, where is takagi keiji?" Haibara asked.

"Weird, huh... I couldn't quite contact him these days."

Conan eyed "taru".

"I have to bring taru-kun home now, ja matte ne!" Sato waved and took "taru''s hand.

A mischievous smile appeared on the detective's face.

* * *

"Kudo kun."

Conan remained silent and replied haibara with a smile.

They were at haibara's staying place, AKA agasa's home.

He furrowed his eyebrows and said in a lowered tone,

"It's Takagi-keiji. His condition is similar to mine."

"How can you be so sure?" Agasa hakasae, who was listening to them all the while asked.

"Based on my deduction, Hiruma looked like takagi-keiji the first place. If there are family problems, he could've easily stayed at takagi-keiji's place. But he didn't, instead gone to satou's, who is a stranger to him. this implies that takagi-keiji is missing. "

"I became even more sure when he was found lying on the streets wearing adult clothes. There is no reason a kid will be dressed up like that, without a guardian. "

"Sato keiji also said that takagi is uncontactable. This can show that takagi-keiji shrank into a kid. He couldn't possibly call or call anyone, as his voice changed. Furthermore, don't you see that he tensed when I asked if hiruma is involved in a case? This means that he is scared to be uncovered."

"And last Saturday. Hiruma hid behind satou-keiji when he saw us and the shonen tantei dan. He knew about me and suspected my identity a few months back, thus he was probably scared that I will notice something strange about him."

"Takagi-keiji could not disappear without a trace, so thus most likely Hiruma-kun..."

"Nani! Takagi-keiji shrank into his child form on duty?!" Agasa hakasae shouted.

"Ah. But does sato-keiji know about that?" Haibara replied calmly.

"No." Conan said firmly.

"Her tone did not show suspicion. And if she knew about hiruma's true identity, she would've hidden the odd story of how he was found, and cut off hiruma's "ties" with takagi-keiji to prevent us from suspecting. She do not seem to be lying... "

"All we need left is evidence." Haibara looked out of the window.

_so? How is conan-kun's deduction? :) I spent quite a long time trying to sort out the reasons, so hope you guys enjoyed it. next time, a confrontation!_


	11. Another week

"Ah-chooo!"

after reaching home from his "first day of school", takagi-kun started having an irritating nose.

"Ale? Taru-kun, you got a cold?" Sato asked.

Takagi shook his head.

"Achoo achoo!"

Takagi was miserable from sneezing 5 times non-stop.

"Gah.. Who's talking about me again?" He wiped his nose and grumbled.

* * *

He put a stool against the wall, and climbed on top of it. Only in this way, could Taru have a good view of the calendar.

poor guy, with a poor height.

"27 August... I've been in sato-san's house for a week!"

And he still could not think of a way out.

Unless he told the truth to his girlfriend.

but that's not going to be possible.

* * *

Conan observed "taru"'s actions carefully over the next few days. There were many suspicious places, for example always getting full marks for homework, sleeping soundly in class, and acting .. More like an adult. He also tried to avoid conan everytime they met eyes.

"Kudo kun, it's time we ask him."

"I'm pretty sure now, during break time I shall confront him alone. It's too suspicious if we go together."

Okay sorry guys this chapter is rather short. But more coming soon! Feel free to give reviews anytime. :)


	12. Confrontation with conan

"Ne, Himura-kun!" Conan called out.

"Ah.. Co- Edogawa-kun!" Takagi replied nervously.

It was one of those days the young detective had a mischievous grin on, approaching him.

Conan lowered his voice.

"No, or should I say Takagi-keiji."

"Huh?"

"Takagi keiji, ne? Don't worry, you can trust me."

Trust a 7 year old kid?

"What are you saying? I'm..I'm.."

"Takagi-keiji! You're so bad at acting childish!" Edogawa kun stressed on takagi's name.

"You're acting so suspiciously around the detective boys and me, of course I could tell something's wrong."

Ah?

"You can trust me, takagi keiji. I saw through it already. If I didn't you would be in the actor's academy now you know, not the MPD!" Conan stared at takagi with half moon eyes.

Since takagi could not deny anymore, he stood there and stared back at conan.

Conan patted takagi's shoulder. "After school, come with me to agasa hakasae's house!"

He then left, leaving takagi still standing on the spot like a block of wood.

* * *

"So? How did it go, kudo kun?"

"Hahahah... I'm right. He admitted his identity within 3 minutes."

That's another prove of taru being takagi keiji.

He excels in being a block of wood.

* * *

_how was the sotry? Liking it so far? Poor takagi keiji, he got to learn to be more man.. xD_


	13. half of APTX 4869

"So conan kun, what do you want to tell me?" Takagi asks nervously.

"Takagi keiji." Edogawa kun lowered his voice, "tell me what happened."

It was the men in black. Gin and vodka again. But takagi keiji known nothing much of their information, he could not do so either.

But takagi's case had one shocking difference from kudo's: just before he fell unconscious, he remembered the men in black pouring the contents of the antidote in his mouth instead of letting him swallow it whole.

Agasa hakasae came over and whispered:

"Shin- conan kun, we need a blood test to trace the chemicals in takagi keiji's blood."

After hakasae got takagi's blood sample, went into the basement and passed it to haibara. The results gave her a shock.

It turns out that takagi keiji only consumed half of the pill's contents, thus the side effects on one more likely to occur.

She immediately messaged kudo Kun.

* * *

"Eh.. Takagi keiji! Hakasae told me that he can come up with this antidote to cure you! "

I sure wasn't used to talking to chibified takagi keiji... Conan forced a laugh.

"Really?!" There is hope! There won't be a wage cut! Finally... He can get to see sato San normally again!

"Give it to me now, conan kun!"

"Matte, takagi keiji. You must catch a cold in order for that drug to work." Conan said in his child voice, but sternly.

edogawa kun figured out that this was the only valid and truthful excuse to stopping takagi keiji to return to his apartment. If gin and vodka saw his identity... For the first month after his supposedly "death", members from the organization would check his house constantly, just to confirm his death.

"Awww man!" Takagi went back to sobbing.

How long must it take?!

Oh yeah, when he shrank into a kid, he remembered having a fever.

He looked at his watch. About time to go back to sato-san's house.

* * *

Rhis chapter was not one of those which I am satisfied with. But don't worry, there are still more interesting parts behind!


	14. And another month

Taru kun stood on the bench to get a better view of the calendar.

"Nani?! 24 September?"

It's more than a month of being Himura taru!

And takagi still failed to catch a cold.

Chotto, he did 2 weeks ago, as he was ... purposely dancing in the rain. But sato brought him up to the doctor's immediately, so he recovered before he even got the chance to meet conan.

Takagi sighed and sighed.

As conan said, he's hopeless.

* * *

As for sato, as each day passed she became less energetic than before. Each day shcow oils try to call takagi again and again, but to no avail. There were no news of him either. Something must be going on.

24 September was a Sunday. Though sato was off duty, she was no where to be seen.

Takagi remembered her not having any plans to go out with yumi either.

Where exactly is she then?!

Then he sneezed 5 times.

In the midst of rubbing his poor red nose he had a sudden feeling sato was searching for him.

"Obaa-San! Do you know where miwako neechan is?"

Ryoko San looked up like its no big deal.

"She said in the morning that... She's searching for her working partner?"

Shimatta, she's searching for takagi alright!

On a side note, takagi laughed dryly at the thought that sato did not tell her mom that she have a boyfriend.

He sneezed again.

Crap!

He had a bad feeling about things.

* * *

Takagi was in such a hurry that even if he stopped at the traffic lights he still jogged on the spot.

Then suddenly a though whacked him on the head.

Where exactly is sato-San?

He stopped in the middle of the road.


	15. Satou's worries

Where is sato-San?

I didn't see that coming!

Idea.. Idea.. Ideas..

I get it!  
Sato-San knows that I'll be at beika park for stakeout, so she's probably gone there!

He started running again.

takagi reached beika district park.  
As he slowered his pace and walked inside, he saw his girlfriend standing under a tree, arms crossed.

As takagi neared her, he notices that her face were blocked with her hair, so he couldn't tell any emotions of her.

She was wearing the exact same clothes she worn on their last date together.

Takagi had a sinking feeling.

"Miwako... Neesan?" He mustered up all the courage and asked.

Silence.

After a pause takagi spoke in his childish voice, except to be stammering.

"Takagi ojii-San is so dumb! He left sato-san and never really called! I guess he's absorbed in his work or something hahaha.. He deserves a good bashing!" Scratching his head again, takagi chuckled in his childish voice.

But he flinched at calling himself an oji-san.

He's young okay!  
...

Silence reigned.  
Takagi could almost hear his heart thumping.  
Sato-san remained in her usual posture.

"He lied." A soft and weak voice came out.


	16. Cursed

"Eh?"

"You're right. He lied to me."

"What.. Do you mean onee-chan?" Takagi started, and grew softer.

"Today is the fifth week. He said he'll be back in a month."

Sato slowly looked up, showing her face.

Her eyes were shining.

* * *

Shimatta! What to do now! Takagi panicked.

"Ah.. Ah onee chan! I'm sure.. He's got something really important! I'm sure he'll be back! Ah..."  
He watched helplessly as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sato still forced a smile at takagi.

"Ne taru-kun. You're so nice. It'll be so good if you were takagi kun."

Takagi narrowed his eyes. "It's all takagi ojii-san's fault."

"It's not his. I know I'm cursed. This will eventually happen."

Another pause.

"Taru kun, onee-san is cursed. Everyone I cared started disappearing."

"Now takagi-kun was gone too. He's my partner .. I tried to protect him.. But he still ... Was gone."

Sato looked at "Taru" and forced a smile again. "Ano sa, first otou-san was gone, then matsuda-kun, now takagi-kun..."

Takagi watched helplessly sato started sobbing ceaselessly.

"Eh... I'm sure takagi ojii san is okay and alive and kickin! Miwako oneechan.."

"Taru-kun.. There's solid evidence that takagi had something happen to him.. He isn't the type who just ignore you suddenly... 5 weeks and no one have a single news about him... It's obvious that.. He..."

Satou could not continue.

"Taru-kun. I'm cursed, so please leave me. I want to you lead a normal life.. Not to perish at this young age because of me.. So please leave now."

Takagi felt as if ice water was poured on him.

Who am i kidding with! You useless piece of wood, you made her cry again! A voice in takagi's head snapped.

Takagi had a serious look on his face.

"Takagi ojii san wanted me to keep this a secret, but still.. He said that he won't leave you, no matter what. Even if he's almost going to die he will still return to your side. He said that he will prove your curse wrong. So please have faith to wait for me. I will return, I promise, even if I die. I'm going to protect you always, Satou-san."

He clenched his fists. Determination filled him.

I am going to get back my original body , at any cost.

He tried to keep his voice as low as possible, to appear serious, but truth is, he still sounded like a girl.

Satou dropped to her knees.  
Reaching for "Taru", she pulled him into her arms tight.  
All takagi could do was to listen to her heart wrenching cries.

_Finally done! Okay this chapter is so mushy, so please give me reviews! I will accept any comments from you all. Thank you for your support guys! More coming soon! :)_


	17. Back

_so we're coming to an end here soon! How do you guys find the story? Give reviews please, thankyou. :)_

It felt as if eternity have passed when sato stopped shaking from crying. She patted "Taru"'s head.

"Arigato for just now, boy. I didn't mean to let you see me crying, that must be pretty horrifying for you, ne? Don't worry, onee-chan is alright now."

Truth is, takagi was taken aback just then. He never saw satou-san crying like that before. He silently cursed himself. If only he didn't insist on going to that stakeout..

He finally recovered from a bad shock. But takagi could still see the sorrow and pain in his girlfriend's eyes.

And then he sneezed 6 times again.

He looked up at satou-San timidly. After cleaning his own nose he passed her the packet of tissue.

As the young police detective dried up her eyes, she turned to takagi with a sad smile,  
"Holla, taru-kun. Look at you, you caught a cold. Lets go home now, ne?"

"Haai." Takagi heaved a sigh of relief and took her hand.

Matte. I caught a cold? Yes, a cold! Great!

"Miwako neechan! I need to get from.. Conan-kun some notes now, so I need to go for a bit! I'll join you at home later!"  
There's no time to lose! Takagi rushed off, just like the autumn wind.

"Ah chotto-"  
"Taru" kun was already off.  
Sato smiled and gave off a sigh.

* * *

Before takagi called edogawa kun, and got the instructions to go to hakasae's house.

"Takagi-keiji, swallow this as a whole. Be careful not to lose that drug!" Conan warned for a last time.

"Yaa-taa!" Screamed takagi as he skipped out of hakasae's house.

He was so careful that on the way back to satou's , he tripped on several things and fell twice.

His dirty clothes and slightly bruised face explains it all, and earned a scolding from his girlfriend at home.

But whatever! It's my last day of being Hiruma taru!

* * *

Pretty sure that he was going to spend one last night at the satous' residence, takagi was all worked up and even dropped hints on the younger of the satou.

"Nene miwako neechan! If takagi ojii san opens the door tomorrow at work and say ohayu gozaimasu just like any other ordinary day, what are you gonna do?"

He looked longingly at sato keiji.

Kiss? Hug? Or both? He smirked inwardly.

"I will send a flying punch here on his face and kick him in the waist. Then i shall pull his tie and drag him around the office, saying 'takagi you bastard' and 'here's your gift for returning'!"

She then punched the air 3 times.  
Takagi fell back and his jacket dropped.

Man! Maybe before I return to my house I should get a first aid kit or something..

* * *

Early morning hours before sunrise, takagi sneaked up and packed his things. He also left a note for the Satous:

Bye miwako neechan and oba-san! I have to meet my aunt in the states now, but I didn't tell you as surely when I see you all, I won't want to leave.  
Arigato for the stay!

He had to smudge his words over and over again, and crumple up the paper a bit to show "proof" that he's still a kiddo.

Bleuh! His hand is all black by now.

He grabbed his chibi sized bag ((satou bought it for him sometime back)) and dashed off.

However, he kept the spare key to the satou's residence with him.

Who knows that it won't come into use sometimes? He snickered.

Humming an off tune melody, takagi skipped out of the house.

* * *

"So after swallowing the drug, it takes immediate effect..."

Takagi took 30 minutes to run home.

By the time he kicked open the door of his apartment, he was out of shape for running 3 kilometres.

He grabbed some working clothes and popped the pill into his mouth.

Within seconds his bones were burning once more.


	18. back to the MPD!

Takagi keiji stepped into the lift of the MPD , and waited.

As the lift doors opened he strolled down the corridor, and finally reached division one.

"Ya-taa! After 1 month 1 week and 1 day, I'm finally back!" He squealed silently.

As he pulled open the door, he called out,

"Ohayu-gozaimasu minna-San!"

So light-heartedly that it seems like any other ordinary day.

Everyone turned and stare at him in shock and horror.

Then they swung around and look at satou sitting at her table, still absorbed in her work, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

Her hair obscured her eyes.

The only source of sound came from megure keibu, still talking into his telephone.

The crowd of people turned back at takagi, some glaring at him, shooting staggers at takagi. If looks could kill, he would be long dead then.

But most others cracked into a crooked smile, all wishing him good luck.

Takagi took a step back and fell back into the corridor.

Hah?

What's going on?

* * *

Megure keibu looked at the commotion with irritation.

Who is interrupting my conversation again! Does he need a wage cut?

Then he spotted takagi trembling at the entrance of division one.

"Ah, takagi-kun! You're finally back. Now go with Satou-kun and check out a suspect for a murder three days ago at a flower shop now. Satou-kun will tell you the details."  
Megure keibu said as it was no big deal.

"Ah... " takagi was expecting a warmer treatment form his fellow colleagues.  
As conan said, he's hopeless.

But satou-san? shimatta!

* * *

_Should I have a sequel to this series? Comment please! :) well Takagi certainly have gotten himself into some hot soup with Satou. Let's see._


	19. Satou's present?

_Next chapter is the final chapter! Please review and comment, guys! Thank you for all you support. :) I really had fun writing these stories. but well I don't want the story to be too mushy, as Satou is a tomboy and Takagi is some "hopelessly" shy guy so there's not much physical contact involved, hahahah. xP_

Sato approached takagi and placed a hand gently but firmly on his shoulder.

His heart skipped several beats.

"Takagi kun... You need a full page explanation later. But now, I have a gift for you."

She looked up and revealed her grin on her face.

Grabbing takagi's arm, she pulled it up with force, and leaned over.

"May you reach the ground safely." She whispered into his ear.

Thud!

Takagi crashed into the floor, and the whole office shook.

He sobbed.

He really need a first aid kit now.


	20. And finally

"I'm really sorry satou san. I have something on overseas. You see, taru kun's relatives need my help to... Do something for them."

"Taru-kun? I heard about his family. Poor boy. He stayed at my house for a month while you were away, see."

"Ah.. Yeah! Taru kun told me that! Heheheh... Satou san. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left my phone with the boy. Really, sorry."

Takagi rubbed his head and looked at satou.

"I was worried sick about you... That's great that you're fine, takagi-kun!"

Satou looked up and smiled.

She then took a step forward and gave him a bear hug, arms locking around him.

Takagi could feel her breathing gently on him. He just couldn't ... Bring himself to hug back. As his arms neared satou they trembled vigorously. Inside he was burning badly and in the outside, he was as red as some ripe tomato.

But he did, anyway. Pulling satou closer to uhm, they stayed that way for what seems like eternity.

But yes, takagi wataru is back. The whole of him.

_and finally! After 20 chapters we have come to an end. There might be a sequel, but it's hard to come up with a storyline. Feel free to review and comment about the entire story guys! How do you find the story and the characters? do they seem real enough? :) disclaimer: I do not own detective conan. All goes to the great Gosho Aoyama._


End file.
